The Dragon and His Puppy
by meediah
Summary: [one-shot, bit of an AU, fluff, shounen-ai] Seto tells his kids a bedtime story late one night; SetoJou, MokubaNoah, implied YamiYugi. Very cute, or so I've been told. Hope you enjoy!


**_"words"-speech_**

**_'words'-thoughts_**

Diah: Hey. How are you all doing?

Des: **laying on a couch playing with a yo-yo** They'd probably be doing better if you shut up and got on with the story.

Diah: Fine, fine. I know I said I'd devote one chapter completely all to warnings and disclaimers and what-not, but I've decided since this is a one-shot, I will keep it as such by only doing one chapter total.

Des: **unenthusiastic** yay.

Diah: **glares at him** I do not own YGO, Peter Pan, or The Little Mermaid. Des, do the warnings. I did the disclaimer.

Des: Okay. **puts away yo-yo and stands up** This is a story with gay pairings. It's Seto and Jou, Mokuba and Noah, Yami and Yugi are an implied couple, and...uh, that's the only warning I think...**checks pockets for memo**

Diah: No. That was the only warning. This is PG, after all.

Des: Really? Normally, you do PG-13 or R. Why the change?

Diah: **shrugs** No clue. Just felt like it, I guess.

Des: Cool. **goes back to playing with his yo-yo**

Diah: Oh! And the children: Ayame, Kino, and Hasunama are adopted. Maybe we'll write a story about that one day, but today is not that day. Oh, wow. I just sounded like Aragorn. You know during the beginning of that last battle? Uh, yeah...

Des: Cool. I did a trick!

Diah: **glances at him** Right. On to the story!

* * *

It was late at night and Seto was still awake. He was working on finishing some papers concerning a huge deal transaction, when he heard some noises coming from outside his study. 

He stopped typing and listened. Yes, there it was again. He got up from his chair and stepped into the hallway to hear better. He knew it probably wasn't Mokuba because he was still out on his date with Noah, and Jou was most likely asleep in their bed, snoring the night away. That only left one other solution.

Seto walked down the hall and stopped at a pair of double doors left of his and Jou's own bedroom. These doors were different from any of the others in the mansion. They were a light pastel green color and had an ivy molding framing them. One could tell someone had put a lot of work into them, for they were beautiful.

He sighed. 'Why don't they ever listen to me? Okay, so they do sometimes, but that's beside the point,' Seto thought, while he pushed opened the huge doors. The sudden flood of bright light to his senses blinded him. He stood there for a moment before he could see again and he smiled at what he saw.

Inside the vast expanse of room, there was utter chaos. Hundreds of toys were strewn all over the place, cushions and pillows were stacked into the shape of a fort, and at that moment, two little bodies dressed in silk pajamas were jumping up and down on two tiny beds and making the mess even worse.

"Kids...What in the world are you doing up? I thought I told you to go to sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow," Seto said as he strode into the room and stopped in front of the two four year olds children.

A little girl with dark brown hair looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes looked up at him with a guilty pout on her lips. "We're sorry, daddy. We couldn't go to sleepy-bye," she said.

"Yeah, daddy. We're sorry," a little boy said, peeking out from underneath long orange bangs with sapphire eyes. He nervously bit at his lip, awaiting his daddy's answer.

Seto chuckled. "It's okay, children. I could never stay mad at you for long, but you have got to promise you won't tell dada that you and me were up at this hour. Got it?"

"Got it," both children replied, putting their hands over their hearts to seal the deal...even if the little girl put her hand over the left side, it was what it symbolized that mattered. "Good. Now, how about I tell you a story to help you get to sleep?" Seto walked over to pick up a book, but the sound of his kids' voices stopped him.

"No, daddy! We want you to tell us a storwy. Something with puppies in it." The little girl climbed off of the bed and went to stand next to her towering father. "And I want it to have a happy ending...not like 'Peter Pan' or 'The Little Mermaid'," she said while tugging at her daddy's silk night robe.

"I want it to have stuff like dragons in it! Like them spitting fire or flying around or somethin'; like your Blue Eyes, daddy!" the little boy exclaimed.

Seto thought for a moment. 'What has puppies, dragons, and a happy ending?' He suddenly smiled. He had thought of something. "Okay, kids. Gather around me...Now, I have a story that has everything you wanted in it. It's one of my favorites. Do you want to hear it?" Seto asked.

The little girl smiled. "Sure!"

Seto smiled back at her. "Okay, Ayame. What about you, Kino?"

"Hmmm, Yeah," Kino said, nodding his head.

"This is the story of The Dragon and his Puppy. It starts out like this..."

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a dragon that was lord to a vast empire. He lived in a huge castle with his younger dragon brother and many servants. Even though people-his brother, servants, peasants-constantly surrounded him, he was lonely. He couldn't understand why. Since he couldn't understand his feelings, he buried them deep within himself. He hoped if he ignored them they would go away, because feeling this way was painful. 

For a long time, he made sure he was almost always working or doing something, because when he worked, the lonely feeling couldn't catch up with him and hurt him. It was a plan that worked pretty well; He got tons of work done and he was able to escape his feelings. The only thing wrong with the plan was that the dragon's younger brother was worried about him and sometimes if the feelings did catch up with the dragon, the hurt came more painful then before.

* * *

"Daddy? What do you mean it hurt him? Did he get a boo-boo?" 

"No, Ayame. It means...Well, you know how when either of your brothers say something mean to you or ignore you, you feel really funny-bad inside? It's like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hmm...."

* * *

One day he was flying around the kingdom and he spotted a little group talking and laughing together. He felt the familiar feeling of loneliness and he turned to leave and try to escape it as he always did, when he noticed something or more precisely, someone. It was a little puppy. The puppy was gorgeous. 

He had bright gold-blonde fur and honey-colored eyes that matched. The puppy seemed very energetic as he jumped up and down in front of the others, whooping it up about how excited he was. He also seemed very funny, laughing the loudest and making jokes with the friends surrounding him.

* * *

"I like the puppy already. He reminds me of dada." 

"I think so too, Kino. What about you, Ayame? Do you think the puppy's like dada?"

"Yeah! He sounds fun and happy like dada. He looks like dada, too."

"Anyways..."

* * *

The dragon felt his scales heat up as he watched the puppy. He also felt his insides grow warm and fuzzy. It was a very weird experience. The warmth even overpowered-

* * *

"Daddy, what does overpowered mean?" 

"It means stronger then something, strong enough to beat it, Kino."

"Oooh. Okay."

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes...

* * *

-the lonely feeling. Just seeing the puppy made him feel happy, but all good things must end, if only to be replaced by something better, and the puppy walked out of the dragon's sight. 

The dragon stared after him, trying to sort himself out. When he finally got his entire mind under control, they all boiled down to one question and one thought-'Who was that?' And 'I must see him again!'

All the rest of that day and all the rest of the week, all the dragon could think about was the puppy and the feelings the puppy had made him feel. It was strange. The dragon had seen other puppies but none had affected him like that. Even stranger was that he had only seen the puppy for about five minutes and the dragon was already falling in love with . . .'wait a second. LOVE? I can't be in love. Nope. Nada. Uh-uh. No way, no how. Not possible. Dragons don't fall in love with puppies, do they? NO. It's as simple as that. Besides that puppy was a boy puppy,' he thought.

* * *

"Daddy, why did that matter?" 

"Why did what matter, honey?"

"That they were both boys?"

"Oh, um, It's because..."

"Yeah, that's right, daddy. You and dada are both guys. Uncle Moki and Uncle Noah are both guys."

"Yes, I know, Kino. It's that-"

"And Uncle Yugi and Uncle Yami are both boys. And a whole bunches of other peoples we know who are in love are both boys! Or are they all not really in love?" Ayame's eyes became teary at the thought that her fathers didn't really love each other or that her uncles didn't really love each other.

Seto sighed and picked her up and placed her on his knee. "Yes, all the people we know are all very much in love. It's just that in society today-"he started.

Kino crawled over to his other knee. "What's society?" he asked.

"Society is most of the people in a group. Anyways, in society today, many people think it's wrong for two guy or two girls to be in love."

Ayame turned towards him with confused green eyes. "Why would being in love be bad? Isn't it a good thing?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetheart. I really don't know...But lucky for us and your uncles and aunts, Domino is a very accepting city. Everyone we know is very nice about it. Shall we continue?"

A voice from the door spoke up. "Continue what?"

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the voice. It was a young boy of about eleven. His russet colored hair was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, which helped reveal his navy eyes. Behind him stood two other men who were holding on to each other's waist. Each man looked to be between fifteen-seventeen. The taller man had long shaggy ebony hair and the shorter had hair with a greenish tint to it.

"Brother? What are you doing? It's late. Almost-" the taller checked his watch, "eleven thirty," he said.

"Hasunama! Uncle Moki! Uncle Noah!" Both kids jumped up and ran towards the newcomers.

The man with the greenish hair picked both children up and held them in his arms. "Whoa, kids. You should be asleep. What are you doing up?"

"Daddy's telling us a story to us, Uncle Noah!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Really? The ebony haired man asked, surprised. He took Kino out of his boyfriend's arms and took him over to the bed that his brother was still sitting on.

"Yeah! It's really good, Uncle Moki!"

Hasunama walked over and sat down next to his dad. "Can I hear it too? I mean, I am up now, so...?"

"Of course," Seto said and scooted over so his eldest son could sit down.

"Hey, brother? Can we listen too?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed. "I suppose. Sit on the other bed though. This one can't hold much more weight." He waited a minute or two for them to situate themselves before he began again.

* * *

The dragon was sooo confused, he couldn't think straight. So he decided to go flying. He thought breathing in the fresh air would help sort out his mind. 

He went out and flew around for a bit before he came to a park were he decided to rest. He had just landed and closed his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly opened one eye to see what the person wanted and found himself staring into a pair of honey-colored eyes.

The eyes blinked at him, and then backed up a bit. "Excuse me. I was just wondrin' if anyone was sittin' there. If not, do you mind if I take a load off?"

"Hmm?" The dragon's eyes widened as he realized that the eyes belonged to a puppy. His puppy.

"Can I sit there?" The puppy pointed to the space next to the dragon. The dragon slightly blushed and scooted over to make room for the puppy. "Thanks."

"No problem," the dragon coolly replied showing little emotion. On the inside though, he was dancing around like an idiot; He was so happy!

* * *

Mokuba laughed. "Wow. You were right, Kino. This is a good story. I know what it's about too. I never would have thought that's how the dragon had felt."  
"Shhh...."

* * *

The dragon and the puppy talked to each other for a while and they learned a few things about each other. The dragon was very happy he had finally gotten to talk to the puppy although he didn't show it. He still acted like he always did, but the lonely feeling had gone away and he wasn't even working! 

Every once and a while the dragon and the puppy met up with each other. When they did, they acted a bit like enemies; however, each time they did see each other, they fell more and more in love. (Even if they kept denying it).

* * *

"Enemies? Ha! That's an understatement."  
"Mokuba..."  
"Sorry, brother."  
"Now..."

* * *

One year after they had first met, the dragon went out flying again and like before, his mind was a jumble. By now, he knew that he was most certainty in love with the puppy and he had come to accept it. He also knew he had to tell him before it was too late. He was just afraid of how the puppy would react. 

He sighed and sat down in a park, the same park as before, and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a small tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Again he found himself staring into a pair of honey- colored eyes that made his heart melt.

"Hey there. This is kinda weird, ya know?" The puppy looked at him and nervously rubbed a paw through his fur.

"What do you mean?" The dragon tilted his head to the side confused.

"Meetin' you here on taday of all days."

The dragon thought for a second. "Oh, wow. I didn't even realize." He suddenly laughed. "You want to know what's even weirder?"

"Sure."

"I'm here because of the same reasons as a year ago."

"Weird 'cause I am too. What were, or are yours?"

"What are yours?" the dragon's nervousness and scared feelings had left him when he began talking to the puppy, but now they were returning.

"Ahh. C'mon I asked you first," The puppy said, grinning slightly as he sat down next to the dragon.

"Truthfully? I was very confused and I needed to sort my thoughts and feelings out. I just- I didn't understand. I knew I had- but it was just- I needed to mee-but... see how confused I am?"

"Confused? 'bout wha?"

The dragon blushed and stared at the ground, wishing he could suddenly become invisible. He closed his eyes again and spoke to the ground. "You."

He sat for a few minutes with growing fear. The puppy hadn't said anything yet and the dragon thought he had left. He chanced a glance and was startled to see the puppy so close to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

The puppy bent forward, very slowly, and kissed the dragon lightly on the lips. "Ya know, that was my reason, too."

The dragon was still in shock from the kiss, but was able to make his mouth work enough to ask a question. "You confused? But why?"

"Same reason as you. I saw ya at a street corner one day and I couldn't get you outta my mind." He slowly leaned forward again. "Wanna know a secret?"

"I-I guess," The dragon stumbled over his words, something he never did, but the puppy always made him act odd and do odd things.

"I-I think that, I think that I might actually be in, be in-in love with y-you," the puppy stammered with his heart in his throat, awaiting the dragon's response.

The dragon glared at the puppy, scaring him. He slowly leaned close to the puppy's ear. The puppy tried to back away, afraid the dragon would hurt him with sharp teeth or claws, but the dragon would have none of this. He grinned at the puppy with mischief in his eyes and stopped right next to his ear. "I love you too, little puppy. I love you."

* * *

"Awww...That's so sweet, daddy! Did they live happily ever after with each other? And, why did the dragon try and scare the puppy if he loved him?" 

"Well, Ayame," another voice from the door said, "first of all, the story isn't done and secondly, the dragon did it because he is sometimes a very mean dragon."

Again, many pairs of eyes redirected themselves to the door.

"Dada!! The two little ones again scrambled up and ran to the door. They glomped onto the new person's legs and held tight. Slowly, He waddled over to the bed and pried the two children's vice-like grips from his legs and set them on the bed before kissing Seto and pulling up an armchair for himself. "Hey everyone. What are you all doin' up?"

"Well, dad was telling Ayame and Kino a bedtime story and the rest of us came in and wanted to hear it," Hasunama said.

"Seto, did you know that the whole point of a bedtime story was to make those hearing it tired?" Jou asked, brushing some of his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Yes."

"And does it look like any of them are tired?"

"Uh, no."

Jou sighed a bit, and then laughed. "I guess I'll just have to make some hot chocolate for everyone then."

"Woohoo! Thanks, Jou! Mmmm...hot chocolate."

"No problem, Noah."

"Can I finish now?"

"Sure."

"Okay..."

* * *

The puppy stopped squirming and stared at the dragon. The dragon smiled down at him. "Well, why the world were ya tryin' to scare me then?!" 

The dragon laughed. "Simple. It was fun to do and funnier to see the look on your face."

The puppy sat up and shook himself off with as much dignity as he could muster. "That's nice. I'm going to go now." He slowly stood up, hoping the dragon wouldn't just let him leave. His wish was granted as he felt a tug on his arm and was pulled down into the dragon's lap.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere, love." The dragon held the puppy in his long arms, happy to be holding his love after so long a time. They stayed like that most of the afternoon, just basking in each other's presence.

Eventually, the puppy came to live in the castle with the dragon and his brother, the dragon's brother was happy for them both and relieved that his older brother had finally loosened up, and the dragon rarely felt lonely ever again.

* * *

"And that," Seto said as he stood up, "is the end of that part of this tale." 

Ayame looked at him surprised. "There's more?"

Seto smiled at her, and then looked over at Jou with a smile still on his face. "Yes, my dear daughter. That was only just the beginning."

* * *

Diah: So did you like it? 

Des: Mmmph! **is wrapped up in yo-yo string**

Diah: I just hope it wasn't to...

Des: Mmbpht?

Diah: Yeah.That's it.

Des: Mmpht brummpt mmphmp.

Diah: agreed. What flavor do you want?

Des: mphtmnbpt.

Diah: I'll check. **starts to walk off, but turns back** Oh, and reveiw if you'd like. Thanks. **walks off to kitchen**

Des: mmptm?


End file.
